


See no, Hear no, Speak no

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, I avoided describing genetalia so you can imagine humanstuck or tentabulges if you want, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Meulin and Kurloz invite Terezi over for a threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	See no, Hear no, Speak no

You never thought that anyone would ask the blind chick to have a threesome with them, but, well, you’re not afraid of being wrong every now and then. You think it sounds like a lot of fun. From what you’ve heard about this pair, you think they sound like freaks in the sack. (They’re freaks out of the sack too, but that’s beside the point.)

Meulin and Kurloz wanted you to get high with them first though. According to them, sex is better when you’re high and you looked like you needed a hit anyway. So here you sit on their bedroom floor, passing a bong around and letting your nervousness dissipate as your vision goes fuzzy; everything starts to smell darker.

As you watch, Meulin makes smoke rings and Kurloz blows smoke through his nose. You successfully do the latter and pretend to be a dragon. On your next hit though, they end up laughing at your pathetic attempts at smoke rings.

“Don’t move your lips,” Meulin finally says when she takes pity on you. “It comes from the throat, like this.” Her mouth forms an O and she demonstrates, and it looks ridiculous without smoke blurring her face but you imitate her.

Once you think you get the hang of it, you try again. You do make a few rings, and you decide that’s good enough for you.

“Any other tricks to teach me?” you ask as you pass the bong again.

The couple looks at each other and Kurloz signs a few things before you get an answer. “Ever heard of shotgunning?”

You shake your head, and Kurloz decides to demonstrate. He takes a pretty big hit and…kisses Meulin. Okay. You think you have an idea of what he told her just now. They stay together for five seconds, six, seven, before they break apart. When Meulin exhales, smoke pours out.

To your surprise, you start thinking they were on to something when your eagerness to try overwhelms your anxiety over doing this with people you barely know. You crawl over and let Meulin take a hit.

Her mouth connects with yours almost before you’re ready for it. You don’t really know what to do, so you kind of just sit there with your hand on her neck and try to catch the smoke.

She pulls back laughing again. “You have to inhale,” she says. It’s not funny, but you start laughing too. Your hand doesn’t leave her neck as she tries again.

The second time, you inhale the smoke. You thought you’d be able to smell her breath in your mouth, but it’s just the smoke you’ve tasted this whole time. When you pull away, you tilt your head back and exhale, smiling when you see smoke billowing in front of your face.

Before you can do anything else, Meulin’s hand on your cheek guides your face to look back at her. Her eyes move down to your lips and back up to your eyes. You realize she’s asking permission. You realize you could put this off if you want, maybe even back out entirely. Out of the corner of your eye you see Kurloz watching closely, never blinking. You think you even see him lean forward slightly in anticipation.

The idea of someone watching you make out with someone else is enough to make you initiate the kiss. It turns out kissing Meulin is a lot different from shotgunning her. It’s so much nicer to be able to move and feel her moving too. It’s not as wet as kissing usually is because smoking dehydrated you both somewhat, so you’re not distracted by thoughts of how gross saliva is as you usually are the first time you kiss someone.

Things heat up pretty quickly, and you guess she was more excited than she let on. You’re starting to get more excited too. You turn your head to look at Kurloz, who is still sitting and watching patiently. Meulin takes it as an invitation to lick at your jaw, kiss at your neck, bite at your earlobes, and search for all your sensitive spots. She hits one and makes you gasp involuntarily.

She starts concentrating on this spot, just where the back of your neck meets your shoulder. Meanwhile your eye contact with Kurloz finally seems to undo him. He crawls to you both until you can reach him. Rather than kiss him (you had a hard enough time figuring out how the hell he manages to smoke and eat and stuff with his mouth sewn shut), you pull him down so you can imitate Meulin’s treatments on him.

You feel his hand on your back and her mouth leaving your neck. Rather than whining at the loss of Meulin, you concentrate on the feeling of that hand slipping under your shirt, letting it ride up as he touches your skin.

Two hands on your thighs surprise you and start teasing you even more, slipping between your thighs, trying to touch you through two layers of cloth.

With one of your hands holding Kurloz in place, the other finds Meulin’s hand and trails up her arm. You expect to meet cloth at some point, but you meet her shoulder first. This finally makes you abandon your project on his neck to take in the sight of her topless.

Meulin kisses you again, and Kurloz takes the chance to move behind you. Both of his hands find your waist now, and rub circles into your skin. It takes you a second to realize that his hands are moving up your body and taking your shirt with it. You pull away from Meulin just long enough to let him remove your shirt completely. Since you didn’t bother wearing anything underneath, you’re now just as exposed as the other girl in the room.

You remember she’s also now the only one who doesn’t have hickeys forming on their neck. You push her down on her back and pin her arms over her head so you can rectify that situation. She’s by far the loudest of you, actually moaning at the feeling of skin to teeth as opposed to your light gasps and Kurloz’s total silence.

Speaking of him though, he’s taken the opportunity to rub your shoulders and back, massaging you, relaxing you. His hands move down your back as your mouth moves down Meulin’s front. Your hands have to free her wrists but she doesn’t try to move as you kiss and bite your way down.

You kiss at her collarbone, her chest, her stomach, her navel, all the way down until you reach the top of her skirt. After you pull it up and out of the way you keep kissing until you’re between her legs. You kiss one thigh, then the other, and lick a long stripe along the inside of it until your tongue finally arrives where she wants it the most.

One of her hands latches onto your head, her fingers tangling in your hair as she moans. You start to use your hand too, so you can spread her apart with two fingers and tease her with the rest.

Kurloz’s hands on your back reach the waistband of your pants. He unbuttons them swiftly but pulls down at a sickeningly slow pace. He has you lift your knees so he can pull them all the way off. It’s an awkward moment, but you don’t pull any attention away from Meulin.

As a reward for this, his fingers begin to play between your legs too. You groan as he touches you, causing Meulin to moan again from the vibration.

It occurs to you that Meulin has probably never received cunnilingus, at least not from Kurloz. You also realize he must be able to see everything you’re doing. The thought makes you double your efforts to give Meulin a good orgasm and Kurloz a good show.

You don’t know where these competitive thoughts came from, but they give you a new determination. You hear the effect it’s having on the girl under you.

Kurloz takes it as a sign that you’re ready for more too. His hand leaves you for a moment to tug down his pants. He apparently doesn’t even have the patience to do more than free himself, because you feel the cloth bunched up halfway down his thighs as he gets into position.

When he finally does push into you, you let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a squeal. He pauses for a moment to let you adjust before you start trying to grind back on him, letting him know it’s okay to move.

He seems to get the message just fine, because he pulls almost all the way out and slams into you again. This time your noise is much closer to groaning, and he picks up the pace.

Shortly you have Meulin screaming at orgasm. It’s not surprising since you started on her so much sooner, but it’s still a little awkward. You don’t pull off of her until she’s rode out the last waves of it, and she scoots away from you to watch.

You rest your head on the floor rather than trying to push yourself up. Now that your mouth is free your noises start to come out louder, and the pleasure only builds now that you don’t have a task to distract yourself from it. You come in an embarrassingly short time.

Kurloz doesn’t seem to mind that too much though. He pulls out and gives you time to catch your breath.

Once you do, you make eye contact with Meulin, and she understands what you want to do. Both of you crawl back over to him, and she pulls his pants down a bit. Then you both start licking at him, sharing him. A few times your tongue meets hers and you grin at each other, allowing yourselves a short giggle before giving your attention back to him.

Kurloz is silent, but not unresponsive. His eyes fall closed and his head falls back. One of his hands falls on top of your head and the other on top of Meulin’s. He guides you occasionally, pushing you back between his legs when you pull away to tease or give Meulin a kiss. When he comes, it isn’t a surprise, but it is a huge mess.

You and Meulin pull off of him with identical smirks. She licks at the mess on your face, and you laugh because it tickles. Kurloz seems to smile slightly too. As you kiss her once more, you’re especially glad that you agreed to this.


End file.
